Treth (D
Travel Pace All of Treth is difficult terrain except the road. 1 hex = 12 miles. 1 hex / day at normal pace. (Fenri's Aspect of Elk = 2 hex / day) Random Encounter Rate Roll 2d6 twice per day (morning and afternoon/evening), once per night, and once whenever the party lingers. 1 on either die = random hard-deadly encounter 1, 1 = random deadly encounter with major complications 6 on either die = random feature East Treth Encounters (do in order) # Yuan-Ti Hunting Party: 1 Yuan-Ti Abomination (MM308) leading 6 Yuan-Ti Malisons (MM309) (2 Type2; 2 Type1; 2 Type3) packing/dragging sacks full of a family of dead forest gnomes. One of the gnomes awakens if the party inspects the sack. Backtracking the Hunting Party's trail will lead to a hidden forest gnome hovel 6 miles away. Gnomes will give a reward: 10 jars of Jagerhonig, worth 25gp each. #Yuan-Ti Ambush: During night watch 1, Yuan-Ti track and scout the party. 1 Yuan-Ti Pit Master makes a Stealth check with advantage vs the Perception of the PCs on watch. If detected, the Pit Master will cast Invisibility and flee, using his actions to Dash and bonus actions to Misty Step. If the party pursues, it triggers the ambush. If not detected, the Pit Master will report the party's location back to the other Yuan-Ti. During night watch 2, voices call out, screaming in the night. If the party investigates, it triggers the ambush. The voices calling are 4 forest gnomes, being tortured. They are hung from trees by their ankles over a 20x20 pit, 20 ft deep, full of poisonous snakes. Each gnome has been pierced and is bleeding out, their blood running down their face and dripping into the pit. Just as the party arrives, they see the last gnome pass out and go unconscious. ##Round 1 of combat: 1 Yuan-Ti Abomination and 8 Yuan-Ti Purebloods attack from ambush. On initiative 10, the gnomes roll death saving throws. ##Round 2 of combat: 3 Yuan-Ti Pit Masters are concentrating on Invisibility on 1 Anathema, 1 Mind Whisperer, and 1 Nightmare Speaker, who all join the fight. ###Opening Tactics: Mind Whisperer will try to Hypnotic Pattern on the PC frontline. Anathema will use bonus action Acid Slime, then try to Entangle the PC backline. Nightmare Speaker will Hex-Eldritch Blast the highest-priority threat. Pit Masters will use Merrshaulk's Slumber on the whole party. ###Battle Tactics: On Round 3 or once battle is joined, all Yuan-Ti except Nightmare Speaker will close for melee. Anathema will cast Divine Word, then switch to multiattacks. Nightmare Speaker will continue to Eldritch Blast from range. Pit Masters will save their remaining spell slot for Counterspell. ##XP: 8,786 per PC ##Treasure: The Anathema's 12 fangs are magical (Necromancy). The magic is fading, and will expire in 7 days. Stabbing a target with a single fang does 2d10-7 necrotic damage (min 1), the target cannot be healed, cured, or otherwise restored by any means for 2 minutes, and the target must roll 1d100. On a roll of 1, the target is killed instantly and cannot be revivified (but can be Raised or Resurrected after 2 minutes). On a roll of 2-33, the target takes 1 level of exhaustion. A target that reaches 6 exhaustion or is reduced to 0 hp by this damage is killed instantly and cannot be revivified (but can be Raised or Resurrected after 2 minutes). A target stabbed with all 12 fangs in 2 minutes or less (irl) experiences an overwhelming transformation and falls unconscious for 24 hours. The target permanently gains +3 to one ability score of its choice, which may exceed the normal ability score maximum of 20. The target's blood runs cold, conferring permanent resistance to necrotic damage and vulnerability to cold damage. Once this ritual is successfully completed, the magic in the fangs expires. #Yuan-Ti Ranger Party: 3 Yuan-Ti Abominations (MM308), 3 Yuan-Ti Pit Masters (Volo's206), and 1 Yuan-Ti Mind Whisperer tracking/ambushing the party. The Ranger party is moving stealthily and is deliberately trying to track/ambush the party. #Yuan-Ti Slave Reinforcements: 1 Yuan-Ti Pit Master (Volo's206) leading 2 Yuan-Ti Mind Whisperers (Volo's204), 2 Yuan-Ti Nightmare Speakers (Volo's205), and 8 Yuan-Ti Purebloods (MM310). If the leaders start dying, the minions will break and run for the Yuan-Ti Boss Encampment. #Yuan-Ti Boss Encampment: 1 Yuan-Ti Anathema (Volo's202), 1 Yuan-Ti Abomination (MM308), 1 Yuan-Ti Pit Master (Volo's206), and 4 Yuan-Ti Purebloods (MM310). ##Treasure: On the Abomination, 1 Manual of Ability Score (DMG180) 1d6 to determine ability score East Treth Random Features (a roll of 6) # Yuan-Ti Pit Trap: DC 16 or leader falls in. CRACK-fall. DC 16 Dex save for half damage. Fall through crosshatch canopy of sticks and leaves, fall 20ft., land on wooden stakes. 2d6+6 piercing damage; 1d6 poison damage. DC 16 CON save vs poison. On failed save: Poisoned; no immediate effects; every 8 hours DC 16 Con save or add 1 level of exhaustion. Long rest does not restore hp, but reduces exhaustion by 1. Investigating pit trap, DC0, finds snake scales in the vicinity, but no bodies. DC 20 to harvest poison; 1d4 doses. # Eerie distant whistles. # Dead Fae Dell: Any active magic spells instantly canceled. Dead magic zone (similar to Antimagic Field). # Wild Magic Zone: Roll on Wild Magic Surge table whenever a spell is cast. # Well of Answers: Overgrown stone well. Bucket long gone. Shouting down into the well, your own voice echoes back. Brush away the moss and overgrowth reveals an inscription in Infernal: "Ask thrice and be answered." Shouting a question three times in Infernal, and the well echoes back, in your own voice, a truthful answer. Once per day. # A freestanding, man-sized archway of interwoven vines. Tangled in the vines, atop the arch, is a pronghorn skull with a symbol crudely carved into its forehead. DC10 Religion: Symbol of Eterra, Goddess of Lost Knowledge. # Abandoned frontier log cabin. Roof caved-in. Overgrown with weeds and vines. # Eerie distant whistles. # Thick fog rolls in. Area is lightly obscured. # A strong stench of decay. DC5 Survival to track the scent to the corpse of a Yuan-Ti Malison with head and legs of a man, but arms of snakes. DC0 Medicine: Looks like he was killed about two days ago, partially disemboweled, and feasted on by wild animals. River Freyeau Encounters (do randomly) #5 Bullywugs (MM35) riding 5 Giant Toads (MM329) leading 1 Froghemoth (Volo's145). #Band of Jeceau River Brigands: 1 Champion (Volo's212), 1 Archer (Volo's210), 1 Evoker (Volo's214), 1 Swashbuckler (Volo's217), 1 War Priest (Volo's218). If caught unaware, party will overhear them talking about travelers they robbed and murdered. Carrying a map to buried treasure - 12 miles south; Treasure Hoard, CR 5-10 (DMG137). ##Treasure: Glaive +1, detects Gold within 30 feet; 3 suits of plate armor; 1 suit of studded leather; 1 red diamond worth 300g #Conjurer and his Djinn: 1 Conjurer (Volo's212) and 1 Marid (MM146) immediately summon 4 Water Elementals (MM125). Conjurer is irrationally terrified of being robbed and fights cowardly, using Benign Transportation to stay as far from battle as possible. If Conjurer is killed, the Water Elementals immediately dispel and the Marid returns to its djinni lamp, which then disappears in a blast of light from the heavens. The blast can be seen for miles. Immediately roll 2d6 to see if the blast attracts another random encounter. ##Treasure: Robe of Protection +1 (+1 AC, +1 to saving throws), garish bright blue #Giant Crocodile attracts Lizardfolk Attack: 1 Giant Crocodile (MM324) tries to ambush the party, grab a partymember, and drag that PC into the river. Immediately upon defeating the crocodile, just as the party is catching its breath, a squad of Lizardfolk spring a surprise attack (with advantage), having been attracted by the sounds of battle. 1 Lizardfolk King (MM205) riding 1 Hydra (MM190), plus 2 Lizardfolk Shamans (MM205), and 10 Lizardfolk (MM204). #Turf War: Party hears loud arguing. 1 Elven Archdruid (Volo's210) and his pet Owlbear (MM249) is in a three-way argument with 2 Cyclops (MM45) and 2 Rot Trolls (MTF244). They are arguing over the corpses of some Lizardfolk, debating about who owns this stretch of the River Freyeau. The Archdruid has a visible incandescent green halo floating over his head. If the party is detected, the three sides accuse each other of betrayal and everybody attacks everybody else. ##Treasure: Halo of Insight (see Ioun Stone of Insight, DMG177), +2 Wisdom to a maximum of 20. Trethinville Investigation in Trethinville will reveal that Ardent learned location of Hawlabaralthuza: somewhere in northwest Treth. They departed a few days ago. West Treth Encounters (do in order) # Raven Ga'arg Mystic: 1 Raven Ga'arg Mystic (Roll20) and 3 Shadow Dancers (MTF225). Mystic immediately summons 1d4 Barbed Ga'arg. Killing the Mystic causes the Shadow Dancers to flee. # Scorpion Ga'arg Ambush: 4 Scorpion Ga'arg (Roll20) stalk and attempt to ambush the party. # A slaughtered Ardent company, with some dead Ga'arg. # Flying Ga'arg Scouts: 1 Four-Armed Ga'arg and 3 Barbed Ga'arg flying overhead, scouting for victims. # Raven Ga'arg Mystic and Friends: 1 Raven Ga'arg Mystic (Roll20), 2 Soul Mongers (MTF226), and 2 Steel Ga'arg patrolling. Mystic immediately summons 1d4 Barbed Ga'arg. Killing the Mystic causes the Soul Mongers to flee. Anywhere In Treth Encounters # Gamemaster's Invisible Stalkers: 7 Invisible Stalkers (MM192) attack to steal the White Bishop and return it to Kasparov. Once they have the White Bishop, they withdraw. # Party smells stench of rotting meat. Finds trail of blood before a battered-down area of underbrush, with a unrecognizable pile of gore in the middle. Blood and entrails splattered everywhere. DC0 to find deer antlers, a green goblin leg, a stomach stuffed with toes, a tree trunk with a row of human teeth jammed into it (as though someone's face was smashed against the tree), a clutch of chopped firewood, what looks like the leg of a lanky green giant, and two lanky green hands, severed at the wrist. The leg and hands come to life, and two Dire Trolls attack. The Trolls will attempt to incapacitate a PC, then grab the PC and Dash away with his body. The Trolls will rip off their own arms to slow down the party's pursuit. Shyvarra Sending (heavy sigh) Sailing north... still bored... (4) Remember when we met? (8) That game of Witch's Tower? (13) Yeah... I totally cheated. (17) It's kinda what I do. (22) Not sorry! Bye! (25) Guardians of Hawlabaralthuza Overgrown temple occupied by Ga'arg, Shadar-Kai, and a Vul'ghuul, guarding Hawlabaralthuza. Heist. Pods: # Patrol 1: 1 Raven Ga'arg Mystic (Roll20) and 2 Shadow Dancers (MTF225). # Patrol 2: 1 Raven Ga'arg Mystic (Roll20), 1 Shadow Dancer, and 1 Soul Monger. # Patrol 3: 1 Raven Ga'arg Mystic (Roll20), 1 Soul Monger, and 1 Gloom Weaver. # Outer Court: 2 Scorpion Ga'arg and 2 Barbed Ga'arg. # Inner Court: 2 Steel Ga'arg and 1 Siege Ga'arg. # Deep Chamber: 1 Raven Ga'arg Mystic, 1 Scorpion Ga'arg, 1 Gloom Weaver, 2 Shadow Dancers, and 1 Soul Monger. Mystic is performing ritual on captured and bound victim. Mystic takes no actions. After battle, victim's soul is ripped out and occupies body of Scorpion Ga'arg, forming a Vul'ghuul. Victim's eyes go blank white, his skin turns pale, and he begs in Elvish, "Kill me." Using Hawlabaralthuza on the victim's dead body instantly kills the Ghuul.